An organic electroluminescent element (organic EL element) has advantages such as a smaller view-angle dependency, a higher contrast ratio, and higher possibility of film thinning than a crystal display device.
In addition, recently, a potable display, a potable back display and the like each utilizing the organic EL element are also positively put on the market. These displays and the like each utilizing the organic EL element are expected to be put on the large TV market due to its high visibility, and the market introduction as a flat panel display is accelerated due to a media report or the like of the introduction plan.
In addition, since the organic EL element is a self-light-emitting type light source and is a plane light-emitting light source, the element is highlighted as next-generation lighting, and then intensive developments as organic EL lighting have been done in various places.
The organic EL element has light-emitting materials of RGB in between electrodes, and luminescent color and the intensity of luminescent color can be freely changed by optionally controlling and driving an output of each light emission of RGB, or by conducting the layer design including thicknesses of organic layers. Therefore, the organic EL element can emit freely the white color light required as lighting application, for example, from a bulb color of a color temperature of 2000 K, 3000 K or the like to a daylight white color light of 5000 K, 6000 K or the like. Furthermore, the element can realize the luminous efficiency equal to or more than the LED and the fluorescent lamp by using a phosphorescent material, and thus is expected to be realized as thin lighting.
In addition, the colors can be varied to a plurality of colors in the case of a display, and thus, for example, lighting and a light source which can change its color have also been proposed by forming the RGB light-emitting layers in the form of strip in the horizontal direction, and by changing the intensity ratio of each luminescent color (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, it has been also proposed that the toning is carried out by stacking the light-emitting layers in the vertical direction to a transparent substrate to thereby increase its aperture ratio (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 2).